Expanded Neighborhood
by NebStorm
Summary: More kids appear in Peach Creek, some that are new, others that have been around for a while, but no one noticed. Edd has a rival in brains and more bullies appear. However the Eds had gotten more popular when defeating Eddy's older brother, lets hope that can last. I do not own Ed Edd and Eddy. Edd x Marie
1. Chapter 1 Plan to Scam, Failure

**I've been a Ed, Edd, and Eddy fan for a while, but I've never been able to right an Ed, Edd, and Eddy fanfic until now. I decided, I'm going to explore the cul-de-sac, with the characters of the show and hopefully it will be like your watching the show all over again, except for the pairings and the OC's I'm putting in. I never really had a OTP in that show before up until the very last episode where Marie saw Edd and Nazz dancing and got extremely jealous. Before it seemed more like she was mad at her sister may for touching her stuff. When she got mad at Nazz though you could see her face go red and her pull the screen off of a speaker. Crazy stuff right there. Anyways, I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. That show is owned by CN and they haven't reboot it for some reason, even though they're doing that with every other cartoon, especially Ben Ten and Scooby Doo. I love those shows, but quit rebooting them for extra cash, if your going to reboot, put effort in the animation and plot, that's our childhood for goodness sake. On with the fic and review to your heart's content.**

Another day in the Cul-de-sac where the kids ran around playing and the Eds were finally poplar. All it took was a fight with Eddy's big brother, the most feared man in the neighborhood and the next two over for some reason. Edd remembered his pen pal Larry from a nearby Middle School mentioned how frightened he was of that guy. Fear of Eddy's big bro is over though, and they had no one to fear anymore. Nah just kidding, except for the Kanker's, the Gators that moved into the sewers that animal control is currently tracking and a guy name Steve who moved over. That guy was a worse jerk than Kevin and when he showed up, the kids of the cul-de-sac no longer felt like the usually group were the only ones around. The story starts with the Eds in Ed's front yard.

"I have a rival! Sense when?"

"You know soc head, the guy named Brad, the second smartest guy in the school who always gave you glares," Eddy responded.

"They guy who always would never share butter toast with Ed," Ed responded.

"Ed, why would anyone want to do that," Eddy responded, but got no response as Ed ran around in circles chasing a butterfly. "He's hopeless."

"I suppose it was living in a dead end of a neighborhood that made us forget the rest of our neighbors," Edd sighed. "We only had a select few amount of children we hung out with, who knows how many more cross roads and cul-de-sac we could have visited."

"Yea, and scammed," Eddy sighed. "Oh well, that life is almost behind us."

"Almost?"

"Yep, we got in good with the other kids you know, everyone is happy with one another, but I'm planning one last scam before we start acting like the rest of the crowd," Eddy grinned.

"Eddy, I'm surprised you want to give up scamming," Edd replied in shock.

"Yea me to, but you know, scamming was always my brother's thing and I hate taking off of him."

"But why do one last scam, haven't we done enough," Edd asked.

"No way, even if it was my brother's thing it was still a big part of our childhoods," Eddy laughed. "Since we first met, it was always scamming, before we end that, I want to go out with a bang."

"Understandable Eddy, what will you have me build?" Eddy begun whispering the Edd.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Man, Eddy's brother got boring real fast," Lee yawned as she headed into her own trailer with her sisters following.

"I don't know, kicking him in the groin a lot was fun," Marie laughed wickedly. "That will teach him to think my man was a girl."

"yea, but isn't he kind of one," May replied innocently until a tire flew at her knocking her off the couch.

"Shut up May," Marie replied as she laid down. "Being back here means a new day though."

"I know what you mean, I think we should spend it giving our men a hard time," Lee laughed.

"Cool idea," Marie grinned. May got up and grinned with them.

"Let's teach our boyfriends what love really means," Lee grinned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Step right up for the greatest attraction you have ever seen! Enter the greatest Museum in the world containing Dinosaurs, that's right folks, the titans that lived on our very soil," Double D yelled as kids gathered around.

"Is my brother going to be one of them," Sarah responded not amused.

"Why of course not, we don't want anything going wrong this time," Eddy grinned as he held out a jar. "One quarter please." The kids all looked at each other and shrugged as they handed off their cash.

"This better not be a scam, or things are going back to the way they were," Kevin grumbled before leading the group through the cardboard box building. A red flag appeared over Eddy's head as he realized that this could potentially ruin the friendship they have made with everyone.

"Double D, make sure Ed doesn't screw this up," Eddy whispered and Edd nodded before heading around the cardboard building.

He was about to open the back door, but it was stuck. "Curse my weak arms, but why on cardboard must you fail me?"

"Why indeed dreamboat." Edd turned around to see a familiar blue haired girl grinning as she held out super glue. "Maybe I glued it shut to trap you," Marie grinned before closing in on Edd.

"Help!"


	2. Chapter 2 Sweat Dreams or not

**Neb: I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy.**

 **Edd: Review to your hearts content please.**

Edd yawned as he headed to bed. He had a long day of doing chores for his parents and working on Eddy's final Scam. Plus he ended his day with getting ahead in college. Most people wouldn't start working on that tell high school or well college, but he knew getting ahead now is better then trying to catch up. He laid down in his bed and then turned off the lights. Then he smiled before closing his eyes... Edd felt a chill go down his spine and turned his light back on. He saw his window was wide open for some reason. "What in the world?" Edd headed over to his window and closed it. He then shrugged and headed back to bed. Normally he wouldn't miss the warning signs of a break in, but he was tired. He headed back to bed until he heard his desk chair squeaking.

"Planning on doing Mechanics when you grow up huh, yea I can dig that," a girls voice spoke up. Edd spun around and saw the terrifying blue haired girl who always tormented him was messing with his books on his desk and rearranging his sticky notes, so they'd wind up in the wrong places.

"Marie, w-what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much oven mitt, I was looking for you all day, but you weren't around. May found her man, Lee found her's, but where was mine?"

"I-I was getting supplies for Eddy, he never mentioned a Kanker attack," Edd stuttered.

"Welp, thanks to you, you bored me," Marie grinned before moving towards Edd who fell back on the floor, stunned with fear." She grabbed onto his shirt and kissed him twice before getting up off of him. He shook with fear until he saw her walk out his door. "Two reasons I love you, one, when we become an official couple you'll be more loyal to me than any of the Kanker dads. Two, your parents are like never home dreamboat." She laughed before walking down his stares. He ran out of his room after her.

"Please exit the perimeter of my house!"

"Ha, whatever dreamboat," she cackled. "Hey, if you ever need help with your dream as a mechanic, call up my dad Butch." She blew a kiss to him before exiting his house. "I'll be back whenever," she yelled as she left his porch.

"Johnny, get out of my house!"

"Yikes, what was that," Marie wondered before walking off.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Found you," a boy with a wooden plank yelled at two other guys in the bushes. It was late at night just a few yards away from Double D's place.

"Johnny shut up," they both growled as they pulled him into the bushes.

"Why?"

"Dude, we quit playing tag like several episodes ago," a boy in a red hat growled.

"Must the son of a shepard beat you until you have as much knowledge as a candy beat!"

"How much knowledge is that," Johnny asked.

"All of it, candy beats are the answer to everything!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Why are we outside Double D's house," Johnny whispered.

"Well... we saw a Kanker brake in and we went to check if everything was ok," Kevin explained. "He's now our friend, you know?"

"Why," Johnny asked again receiving a hit to the head by both Rolf and Kevin. "I mean, why aren't we investigating then?"

"We were just stretching," Kevin laughed nervously.

"In the bushes?"

"Yes, Rolf told Kevin it was a family tradition," Rolf replied also nervous.

"OK," Johnny responded before leaving the bushes and running off. "Found you," he yelled from far away.

"Johnny, get out of my house," Sarah screamed loudly.

"Yikes, what was that," Marie responded as she exited Double D's porch and left back to the trailer. Kevin and Rolf both ran over to Double D's house when she was far out of site.

"Double D, are you alright," Kevin asked.

"Not my best encounter with a Kanker, but then again, not my worst," Edd replied with a yawn. "Thank you gentlemen for checking up on me, but now it is well past my bed time. Good night to you both."

"Um, night Double D," they both responded before leaving.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Did you get your man," the Lee asked.

"Yea, laid two good smooches on him," Marie grinned.

"Atta girl," Lee laughed.


	3. Chapter 3 What did I miss?

**Neb: I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy.**

 **Marie: Review why don't you.  
**

 **Flashback**

 _"This better not be a scam."_

 _"Is my brother going to be one of them?"_

 _"Why indeed dreamboat?" Double D ran away from the cardboard museum in a hurry to get away from Marie. He could here Ed and Eddy's screams off in the distance. He hid in a supply shop where he saw the boy he was supposedly rivals with standing in front of him with a spinning wheel.  
_

 _"Forget everything," he spoke up to Marie as he spun the hypnotic wheel at her causing her to stop and then walk away._

 _"Thank you Brad," Double D smiled._

 _"Remember this Double Dork, I am the smartest in the school, not you or Mandy is smarter then me."_

 _"Brad, those pesky rumors about us being rivals are just rumors, lets not fight over this," Double D explained._

 _"You keep getting higher scores then me for some reason, but it's no problem, after all I will prove my intelligence is far greater then yours." He held op the hypnotic wheel and spun it in front of Double D's eyes. Disappear to your house, do what you normally do and forget about what happened here with me and the Kanker."  
_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **End Flashback**

"You were there doing the scam with us Double Dummy," Eddy growled. They were at the cafeteria at school at their usual seats they had claimed as their own.

"That's impossible Eddy, I was at the market place collecting supplies and then I went home, that's when Marie attacked me and kissed me twice."

"Only twice,"Eddy yelled. "Lee got me a thousand times at the front of the line and nobody helped me!"

"May pretend do be dinosaur Double D," Ed cried.

"It's OK Ed, they aren't here anymore," Double D responded. "It's a good thing the other kids don't blame us for the scam failure."

"Yea, I gave them a refund," Eddy responded grumpy.

"But Eddy, you didn't have to," Ed spoke up.

"Shut up lumpy!"

"Wait a second," Double D gawked. "You gave them their money back even though they didn't ask you to, my word Eddy, this is a remarkable change in character! You have turned a new leaf and will be working for the better of humanity."

"Don't blow a fuse Sockhead, I just didn't want this to be our last scam before we move on to better things," Eddy growled. "For once we are going to make one that we or anyone else screws up."

"Sadly the Kankers don't really care about our situation," Double D pointed out.

"Yea, but who cares, no real damages happened to the museum," Eddy grinned. "We can do it again next weekend!"

"I can make some improvements even," Edd smiled.

"Make it Kanker resistant Double D," Ed shouted.

"I'll try my best Ed, but knowing them, no gaurentees," Edd chuckled.

"I'll let people know we're trying again," Eddy grinned before running off."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I don't believe that," Marie sniffed.

"You were though, you were with us attacking their museum," May responded. They sat back in the janitors closet where they usually hung out. Where the janitor was, nobody knows.

"I don't remember that and I'm pretty sure I would remember making my man squirm," Marie growled.

"Maybe your man hit you upside the head and you forgot," Lee added in not really caring as she sat back against the wall picking her finger nails clean.

"My oven mitt didn't remember either though," Marie growled. "He said he was out getting supplies all day and that's how we missed each other."

"Men lie," Lee replied simply.

"Yea, mom always said that, after all that's how our dads were."

"Yea that's true, but I don't know," Marie grunted. "Dreamboat never came up as the lying type."

"I know my big Ed won't lie, he's too humble," May fluttered her eyes.

"The only known lying man between the three of our guys is Lee's man," Marie grinned causing Lee to stop what she was doing.

"What can I say, he's not honest about a lot of things, but he's honest about who he is," Lee grinned. "Any ways, lets leave little Eddy alone and come up with a next attack."

"When they are coming out of school," May spoke up.

"Can't, if Marie get's another detention, mom will have both our behinds," Lee grumbled.

"You play ringleader, you share punishments," Marie laughed.

"Mom always says that to her," May laughed also until Lee grabbed her by the throat and turned her to a baseball bat and then hit Marie with her. The three of them started fighting each other after that until the school day was over...


End file.
